


The Great Grim Treasure

by SeereSakura



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, Mentioned Characters except Grim, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Pre-Episode 5, Random & Short, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeereSakura/pseuds/SeereSakura
Summary: Grim loves his tuna, but he also loves his stuff. Finder keeper. That's his treasure.
Kudos: 27





	The Great Grim Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thank you for coming here? I'm not used to publish what I write, especially when it's in the middle of the night but this one doesn't want to stay put so, here it is...  
> A silly little piece about the not a racoon dog or tanuki or cat. 
> 
> \- English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistake. 
> 
> I hope you will still enjoy it!

Grim had never been pricky about his possessions. Expect for his tuna cans.

One day, he’ll be a great magician, he’ll be famous in the whole world and he will have everything he will have ever wanted, when he wants. It’ll be the perfect life ever for him. No one will stop him.  
That was his mind when he sneaked into Night Raven College.

The school…wasn’t like he imagined. Days and days of boring classes, exams and very few chances to show everyone his true talent! And all of those students who think they are better than him ‘cause they’re humans!  
If it wasn’t from his henchman’s insistence, he’ll burn them. But Grim didn’t want either to have to clean anything in the school again if the bird finds out. His stupid whip was a nuisance. He had enough with the lookalike brothers. 

Grim was happy to have Yuu. They make a great henchman, take inspiration from Grim himself and doesn’t step back in front of problems. Like when the headmaster forgets to bring the tuna cans. And their shoulders are a good napping spot during the afternoon.  
There is also Ace and Deuce, their classmates. Grim wasn’t going to bother much about the others, as a great future magician, he didn’t intend to show pity for those humans. And Ace can really get on his nerves, but he got guts too. Like Deuce. The two can make good rivals for him someday, if they continue to progress.

Grim had never been pricky about his possessions. Expect for his tuna cans.  
Especially since now, he had many other things he possesses. He has his own desk in his and Yuu’s room, with notebooks and pens the right size for him. He had his own towel for the shower – even if he hates that and the water – his own soap that they buy from Sam’s shop just for him.

But now, there is things that are important, more than his stock of tuna cans.  
What’s matters lie in little box that Grim hide under the bed, so Yuu, the ghosts or anyone coming in the dorm can’t find it.

There is an empty tuna can, the one Yuu got for Grim when they defeat the Headmaster’s ghost. It’s a little burned on the top because they didn’t find the can opener that night, but the tuna had been delicious. Grim can't remember eating something so delicious before he came to Night Raven.  
There is another little box with a tissue in it. Grim uses it to clean his magic crystal. The future greatest wizard of the world can’t have a dirty magic crystal after all!  
Even if, lately, some black stains are a little hard to make disappear. It’s annoying for Grim, but he will do it without asking his henchman!  
The empty potion vial for the octopus guy makes a good mirror for him when he is cleaning his crystal. It’s no longer smelling like the awful potion but like the sea and it reminds him of all the fish he had seen under the ocean.

Rolled together are a red and white ribbon and two bracelets with little gems on them. The ribbon is from Cater and Grim saved it for the tea parties.  
It’s smelling the roses and the painting because when the Heartslabyuls guys invite them, there is always some bushes of roses that have been incorrectly painted, be it in red or white. Why can’t they just get half of each colour?!  
The bracelets, Grim had snatched them in Leona’s room when he was “cleaning” around and Ruggie wasn’t here to stop him.

The next item had helped Grim improve his hideout for his stash. Kalim’s spoon allowed him to widen a small hole in the wall under the bed to put the box. There is nothing that can resist this spoon!  
The recent addition is catching dust fast so Grim had to clean it each time he opens the box. When everyone came back for those Christmas holidays, Sam had installed in his shop an old “photobooth” thing.  
Yuu explained that it was taking pictures so Grim hadn’t be seeing the difference with the phones. And then, Deuce and Ace suggest that they go to the photobooth together.  
They all left with little pictures of their group making serious or silly faces. Grim was liking them. He liked to watch them again, the first one especially.  
They were all trying to be good looking, but he managed to ruin Ace’s face by jumping in front of him. Not that the sudden light had surprised him or anything! He is the Great Grim after all!

Grim had never been pricky about his possessions. Expect for his tuna cans.  
And for his treasure box. Because no one had the right to take what’s his. He can’t wait to see what he found next to add in it.  
If someone try to steal from him, they will have to face him and they will pay. Because he is the Great Grimm after all, he can’t be defeated like that.

He tried to keep a candy like the one he found in Savanaclaw but the scent was too much for him, he ended up eating it.  
Now he is hungry. He will go to his Yuu for having him open a tuna can. Grim hope a can find another of those candies soon.  
It’s not like anyone wants them so it can have it for him. They can’t go in his treasure box but they’re as precious. 

And no one will take them from him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you liked it, even a little!


End file.
